Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 001
The Heart of the Cards is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, titled Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan. Seto Kaiba overhears Yugi Muto telling his friends that Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather, has a rare card, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Obsessed with owning them all, Kaiba challenges Solomon to a duel, and when his holographic arena technology proves too much for the old man, Yugi steps in to duel in his grandfather's steed. Episode Summary At Domino High School, Yugi Muto is teaching his friend, Joey Wheeler, how to play Duel Monsters. Joey plays "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame". Téa explains the rules to Tristan while Yugi easily beats "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" with "Blackland Fire Dragon", defeating Joey. Yugi explains that Joey is good at the game but he just has better cards. He decides to take them to his grandfather's game shop to show his friends a rare card. Seto Kaiba, the current Duel Monsters champ and head of a multi-million dollar corporation, KaibaCorp, overhears the conversation thinking it's the card he's looking for. At the game shop, Solomon Moto shows Yugi his rare card, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The card is priceless because there are only four in existence. Kaiba enters, and is willing to trade all of his best cards in order to get it. But Solomon is not willing to trade. Kaiba attempts to buy the card, but to no avail. Grandpa does not want to give it away because it was given to him by a dear friend so he treasures the card. Kaiba leaves, realizing it is useless trying to get it peacefully. Kaiba orders his employees to abduct Grandpa. Yugi and his friends arrive to find his grandfather missing. Kaiba calls Yugi, saying that his Grandfather has gotten sick and needs picking up. Yugi makes his way to KaibaCorp and finds his Grandfather seriously injured. Kaiba had beaten him in a duel and taken the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He ripped it up, explaining that he didn't want anyone to use it against him. Grandpa gives Yugi his deck so he can teach Kaiba to respect the "Heart of the Cards". Yugi's friends decide to take Grandpa to the hospital. Téa marks everyone's hands with a special sign so he knows they will always be there with him. Joey stays to support Yugi. During the duel Kaiba reveals he is the owner of the other three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" as he Summons them all, but is defeated when Yugi gathers all five pieces of Exodia. Yugi using his Millennium Puzzle to send Kaiba's evil side to the Shadow Realm and Grandpa wakes up in a hospital bed. Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, is informed of Yugi's victory. Featured Duels Yugi Muto vs. Joey Wheeler The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Joey's hand reveals "Kageningen", "The Furious Sea King", "Claw Reacher" and "Skull Stalker". Joey Summons "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" (800/400). Yugi Summons "Blackland Fire Dragon" (1500/800) , attacks "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" and wins. Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba The Duel starts with 2000 Life Points. Kaiba Summons "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Yugi Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" (1400/1200), it attacks and destroys Kaiba's "Hitotsu-Me Giant". (Kaiba 2000→1800.) Kaiba Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) and plays the Magic Card "Negative Energy Generator", tripling Saggi's attack (1800/1500). Saggi attacks and destroys the Winged Dragon. (Yugi 2000→1600). Yugi draws a leg of Exodia, A useless card at the moment, so he Sets "Sangan" (1000/600) in Defense Position. Yugi continues to do this for turns and turns. But Kaiba destroys all of his monsters. Yugi Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown" (Kaiba 1800→1300). Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500), who destroys Gaia. (Yugi 1600→900). Kaiba destroys many of Yugi's monsters including "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500) and "Horn Imp" (1300/1000), which Yugi summons in Defense Position. Kaiba Summons a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi plays "Swords of Revealing Light" to stop Kaiba's monsters from attacking for three turns. Yugi only has "Rude Kaiser" and three Exodia parts. Two legs and one arm. Yugi draws another arm and Sets "Rude Kaiser" (1800/1600). Kaiba summons "Judge Man" (2200/1500). Because it was summoned outside the Swords it can attack (the real card cannot do this) and it destroys his "Rude Kaiser". Yugi summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) and destroys "Judge Man" (Kaiba 1300→1000) Kaiba summons a third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which attacks and destroys "Dark Magician". (Yugi 900→400). Yugi draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". The complete "Exodia" is then summoned and Yugi wins. Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes